Tujuh Angka Nol
by Saint-Chimaira
Summary: Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh. Mau dilihat berapakalipun, angka nol yang berderet tepat di sebelah bilangan rasional yang mendahuluinya tidak berubah. Dan Semi mau tidak mau harus berterima kasih (—atau menyalahkan) Iwanishi karena hal ini. -Iwa X Semi- /WARNING: Shounen-ai/


A **Maoh;** **Juvenile Remix / Waltz** fanfiction  
**Genre :** Sounen-Ai  
**Pairing :** Iwanishi X Semi  
**Bahasa :** CHOX! (Baca: yang pasti2 aja… #digampar bolak balik)  
**Disclaimer :** Kōtarō Isaka dan Megumi Ôsuga, dua orang inilah pokoknya :D

**Summary :** Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh. Mau dilihat berapakalipun, angka nol yang berderet tepat di sebelah bilangan rasional yang mendahuluinya tidak berubah. Dan Semi mau tidak mau harus berterima kasih (—atau menyalahkan) Iwanishi karena hal ini.

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

**-.-.-**

**Tujuh Angka Nol  
**by St. Chimaira

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

Angka nol-nya ada tujuh.

Bagaimanapun Semi mencoba membalik-balikkan, mengibas, atau menepuk-nepuk buku tabungannya, tidak ada angka nol yang hilang, jatuh, atau menggelinding.

Angka nol-nya tetap ada tujuh.

Remaja dengan _style_ rambut ekor kuda itu sekarang sedang termangu di depan mesin ATM daerah perbelanjaan terbesar di kotanya. Matanya intens meneliti cetakan angka yang masih berderet dengan tatapan antara percaya dan tidak percaya. Yah, walau ada pemotongan sana-sini dengan alasan biaya operasional, tapi jelas sekali kalau index angka yang diterimanya tidak langsung merosot drastis.

Uang itu tidak datang dengan sendirinya, tentu saja.

Semi adalah seorang pembunuh. _Profesional_, kalau dia boleh menambahkan. Walau manajernya yang sangat dibencinya tidak pernah mengakui kalau dia pantas menyandang titel seorang pro. Keputusan sang manajer adalah mutlak sehingga dirinya terpaksa mencoret daftar sebutan yang tadi ingin ditambahkan dalam gelar pekerjaannya.

Rahang Semi mengapit erat sebagai reaksi saat mengingat nama sang manajer tersebut; Iwanishi.

Sayangnya tidak dapat dipungkiri kalau pekerjaan dan uang yang didapatnya juga berasal dari pria setengah baya sok keren—di mana Semi benar-benar membenci pria itu luar dalam dengan segenap jiwa raganya—itu. Seperti yang kita semua tahu, Semi merupakan pengidap _tsundere_ akut, sehingga tidak usah kita jabarkan rasa benci apa yang sedang dimaksud olehnya.

"Iwanishi brengsek!" umpatnya spontan seraya memasukkan kasar buku tabungannya ke dalam tas pinggang. Mau tidak mau kalau begini dia memang harus berterima kasih pada Iwanishi karena benar-benar memberinya uang seperti yang dijanjikan.

Seperti…

Memberinya hadiah, mungkin?

Semi menggelengkan kepalanya cepat sebelum ada hawa panas menyelimuti kedua pipinya. Sesuai deskripsikan sebelumnya, Semi membenci Iwanishi. _Sangat_ benci malah. Sehingga tidak mungkin baginya untuk begitu saja memberikan pria itu sesuatu dan menunjukkannya rasa terima kasihnya secara terbuka.

Masalahnya lainnya, Semi _tidak_ tahu apa yang Iwanishi inginkan.

Dari sejak pertama kali bertemu, pria yang selalu hadir dengan kacamata kuno itu terlalu penuh misteri. Selain bekerja untuk dunia hitam, (juga memberinya nama, pekerjaan serta tempat tinggal) dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa lagi dari seorang Iwanishi. Bahkan hal umum seperti nama kecil atau umur saja tidak tahu. Semi menggaruk-garuk bagian kepalanya kalau mencoba memikirkan hal ini.

Tidak patah akal, rupanya remaja bersurai pirang itu masih mencoba mengobservasi sang _majikan_ di dalam otaknya. Menurut opininya, Iwanishi adalah seseorang yang tidak mudah terkesan, tidak ekspresif, dan sama sekali tidak tahu diuntung, sehingga tidak mungkin bagi Semi untuk membelikannya sesuatu yang jelas bukan seleranya.

(—dan Semi tidak rela kalau pemberiannya berlabuh di dalam tong sampah dalam hitungan detik)

Begini, begini. Coba kita tebak beberapa reaksi Iwanishi saat Semi membelikan sesuatu yang dianggapnya cocok untuk mewakili rasa terima kasihnya.

Pertama, Semi sempat berpikir untuk memberikannya sebuah jaket kulit yang menurutnya keren. Selain karena tidak pernah melihat Iwanishi memakai jaket lain, dia—_walau sampai mati tidak akan pernah mengakui_—ingin mencoba menyesuaikan penampilannya dengan pria itu. Bahasa lebih gampangnya; kostum kembaran.

_Selera rendah_.

Reaksi yang sudah bisa ditebak terutama bagi seorang Iwanishi yang hingga kini selalu menghina gaya berpakaian Semi yang katanya seperti anak berandalan, jadi mari kita pindah ke perkiraan selanjutnya.

Kedua, mungkin Semi bisa membelikannya kacamata baru. Menurutnya aksesoris yang selalu dikenakan Iwanishi terlalu kuno dan tidak keren. Hanya saja dia tidak bisa membeli begitu saja, mengingat mungkin kacamata itu memang dibuat khusus sesuai kebutuhan penglihatan Iwanishi.

_Murahan_.

Reaksi ini juga sudah bisa ditebak. Tentu saja, Iwanishi kan bos-nya. Dari perbedaan kedudukan saja sudah dapat dipastikan kalau atasannya memiliki uang lebih banyak dari yang dipegang Semi sekarang, jadi mari kita lewat bagian ini juga.

Ketiga, mari kita abaikan pakaian atau aksesoris. Bagaimana kalau memberikan Iwanishi makanan atau mengajaknya makan di restoran? Sebetulnya Semi ingin sekali menghindar untuk memberikan sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabadikan karena tidak memberikan kesan apapun, sama seperti sosoknya saat ini yang gampang terlupakan.

_Sampah_.

Memikirkan reaksi ketiga membuat Semi menggigit bibir bawahnya erat. Bagi orang awam, ini terdengar ekstrim, tapi kemungkinan ini bisa saja terjadi mengingat sang manajer merupakan orang yang pilih-pilih dalam soal makanan.

Putus asa, remaja itu mengambil handphone yang selalu bersarang di belakang kantong celananya. Mengabaikan harga dirinya, dia menekan satu-satunya nomor kontak yang berada di sana; nomor Iwanishi.

"Halo, Semi. Tumben menelepon."

"Woi, kamu suka apa?"

"Hah?"

"Jangan cuma 'hah'! Cepetan jawab aja, kamu suka apa?"

Kalimat dan suaranya dibuat senormal mungkin walaupun untuk menahan rasa malu, berkali-kali Semi menggaruk dinding terdekat hingga cat-nya mengelupas.

"Banyak."

"Coba lebih spesifik."

"Pertanyaanmu sendiri tidak spesifik. Jack Crispin bilang, orang yang gagal bertanya artinya dia juga gagal mendapat jawaban."

Semi menggeram rendah. Itulah Iwanishi, pria itu selalu saja bisa mencari kesalahan seseorang untuk melakukan serangan balik. Ditambah berbagai quote dari Jason-entah-siapapun selalu muncul sehingga Semi benar-benar dibuat cukup kesal. Remaja itu menarik napas cepat sebelum menjabarkan maksudnya lagi,

"Aku tanya, apa kesukaanmu. Jangan makanan, Pokoknya sesuatu yang bisa disimpan."

"Banyak."

"Bakanishi, kamuuu—"

"Aku suka kelinci."

Semi mengerjap.

"Hah?"

"Jangan cuma 'hah'." Iwanishi membeo dari seberang sana, "Kan kamu yang tanya aku suka apa. Aku bilang aku suka kelinci. Sudah ya, aku sibuk."

_tut… tut… tut…_

Kemudian koneksi di antara mereka terputus sepihak. Setelahnya, meski berkali-kali Semi mencoba mengontak nomor itu kembali yang ada hanya jawaban dari operator yang akan otomatis tersambung pada kotak suara.

.

.

.

_kelinci? _

Memang benar membeli seekor kelinci tidak akan mengurangi angka nol yang ada di tabungannya sama sekali, tapi dia tidak mengerti dimana harus mendapatkan seekor kelinci. Perlu diketahui, Semi sangat awam dalam hal belanja—kecuali makanan tentunya, karena selama ini dia hidup sendiri. Dan jelas sekali kalau memelihara binatang tidak pernah ada dalam daftar hidupnya.

Masalahnya Semi sama sekali tidak menyangka kalau jawaban Iwanishi tidak ada dalam kamus tebak-tebakannya tadi. Bukan benda, bukan makanan, melainkan makhluk hidup. Tidak, tidak harus makhluk hidup juga. Mungkin saja iwanishi menyukai hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan kelinci dalam bentuk logo atau gambar. Sepanjang perjalanan, Semi menarik sepasang kakinya berat sambil memutar keras otaknya.

Semi tidak yakin dia akan pulang cepat hari ini.

Dan semua karena _bakanishi_ itu.

* * *

"Masuk."

Iwanishi menjawab malas dari atas tempat duduk direksi saat mendengar ketukan dari arah pintu. Tapi mendapati tidak ada seorangpun membuka pintu membuat pria berkacamata itu sedikit waspada. Dalam dunia hitam, sedikit saja keanehan patut dicurigai, tidak terkecuali daun pintu yang sudah diketuk tapi tidak segera dibuka.

Mengambil sepucuk senjata api dari laci meja kerjanya, Pria bersurai kehijauan itu bangkit perlahan dan berjalan menuju pintu. Sekali lagi dia terkejut saat pintu di depannya kembali bersuara. Dengan hati-hati tangan Iwanishi memegang kenop lalu memutarnya cepat dan menodongkan pistol lurus-lurus,

"Kubilang masuk, brengsek!"

"WEIII! APA-APAAN SIH?"

"Semi?"

Iwanishi yang awalnya siaga seratus persen langsung lumpuh total. Jemari bersenjata api itu diayun cepat ke bawah saat menyadari tidak ada apapun yang ternyata mengancamnya.

"Ya ampun! Ternyata cuma kau, Semi."

"Cuma? Kalau tadi refleksku bagus, kau bisa mati."

"Terbalik. Kalau refleksku bagus, kau yang lebih dulu mati."

"Refleksku lebih bagus!" Semi menjadi ngotot.

"Ya, ya, terserah." mendesah panjang, Iwanishi memutar sepasang kakinya lalu berbalik ke arah singgasananya, "Lalu kenapa itu pakaianmu?"

Jujur, Iwanishi sedikit bingung dengan selera berpakaian Semi hari ini. Terlalu berwarna dan terlalu… _childish_ kalau boleh dibilang. Mungkin juga karena pria itu tidak pernah melihat semi memakai perpaduan kostum seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Ini kelinci."

"Hah?"

"Jangan cuma 'hah'."

Iwanishi memperhatikan Semi dari atas sampai bawah, lalu kembali lagi ke atas. Terkunci di bagian wajah remaja di depannya yang sudah semerah tomat sekarang.

"—K-kau tadi bilang pengen kelinci. Tapi aku susah dapet dimana-mana, dan aku cuma punya waktu luang hari ini. Jadi daripada ngga dapet apa-apa, aku beli baju ini di toko terdekat yang ada." ketus Semi dengan nada jutek.

Iwanishi memperhatikan detail kostum Semi lagi, _Hoodie_ berlengan penuh yang dipakainya memiliki aksen telinga kelinci yang panjang dan terlihat lembut. Bahkan siluet-siluet kelinci memberi kesan semarak keseluruhan kostum cerah berwarna merah muda tersebut. Beberapa aksesoris berwarna perak menghiasi leher serta pergelangan tangannya bagai binatang peliharaan asli. Diputar sedikit badan Semi untuk melihat ekor kelinci yang terjahit rapih di bagian lumbal belakang pakaiannya.

_Lucu_, pikir Iwanishi yang kini sudah menarik-narik pelan ekor buatan itu sambil menahan tawa.

"A—hei! Jangan pegang-pegang!" Semi menepis tangan Iwanishi kasar.

"Kenapa, ini kelinci untukku, kan?"

"Ha—"

"Jangan bilang 'hah'!" potong Iwanishi yang segera membekap mulut Semi, "Di telepon kau bertanya apa yang kusuka, dan kau datang dengan kostum kelinci ini. Artinya kau membelikan ini untukku, kan?"

(—BLUSH)

Semua spekulasi Iwanishi tidak salah sama sekali sih, malahan tepat sasaran. Tapi mengingat lagi bahwa Semi seorang _tsundere_, mana mungkin dia memperlihatkan isi hatinya dengan gamblang. Apalagi karena sekarang pria itu sudah memasang seringai menyebalkan yang menyatakan kemenangannya.

"J-jangan ge-er…! Ba-bakanishi! He-heiii lepasin aku, sialan!"

Remaja itu mencoba menggigit tangan Iwanishi yang masih menghalangi mulutnya. Namun tanpa disangka-sangka kedua lengan kekar pria itu malah membopongnya lalu melemparnya di sofa terdekat, membuat Semi mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegang bagian bawah di belakang kepalanya.

"—J-jadi kau menyukainya?" akhirnya Semi memberanikan diri untuk bertanya, namun posisinya menghindari Iwanishi yang sekarang sudah duduk tepat di sebelahnya.

Pria itu tertawa kecil lalu merangkul pundak Semi. Membawa remaja itu ke dalam pelukannya untuk kemudian mengistirahatkan sedikit pipinya di atas kepala Semi yang masih berusaha menggeliat, "Untuk kali ini harus kuakui, pilihanmu luar biasa."

Meskipun Semi memilih untuk tidak merespon dengan kata-kata, tapi jelas sekali kalau dia sangat senang dengan pujian yang baru saja dilontarkan untuknya. Pipinya menggembung mati-matian menyembunyikan senyum (yang tak pelak membuat Iwanishi semakin gemas.)

Iwanishi meraih dagu Semi, membuat wajah manis yang sudah sepenuhnya terbakar itu mendongak untuk menatapnya, "Nanti beritahu aku alamat toko tempatmu belanja tadi. Aku ingin melihat koleksi-koleksi kostum kelinci mereka yang lain."

"Aku tidak tertarik membelinya lagi!"

"Kali ini aku yang akan membelinya untukmu..."

Belum sempat Semi membalas, Iwanishi sudah memakai kesempatan itu untuk mengunci ujung mulut Semi dengan menggunakan bibirnya.

.

.

.

_Membelikan_ itu artinya Semi akan mendapatkan kostum-kostum baru dengan gratis untuk beberapa saat ke depan. Bagaimanapun Iwanishi adalah pria kaku yang selalu menepati ucapannya, bahkan saat bercanda sekalipun.

Sepertinya untuk sementara angka nol di buku tabungan semi akan tetap ada tujuh.

**END**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**A/N:** Miapah Waltz akhirnya terbit di Indooo! #ngebombay  
Setelah dibuat PHP mampus soal Iwa-Semi dari versi JR originnya,  
akhirnya side story mereka diluncurin juga, mana alih bahasanya keren… QwQ

Para Fujoushi **WAJIB** baca karya ini, pokoknya _worth it_ abis!  
(terus aslinya kostum kelinci Semi dibeliin Iwanishi kok, cerita ini AT total)  
Semoga pasangan _tsun-tsun_ canon ini tetep awet langgeng sampai selamanya…  
#doa menyimpang

Makasih buat yang udah baca dan Silahkan **R&R** jika berkenan! U/v/U


End file.
